


【仓安】俗套剧情 08

by Kurayasutv



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:35:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22255774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurayasutv/pseuds/Kurayasutv
Relationships: Ohkura Tadayoshi/Yasuda Shota
Kudos: 3





	【仓安】俗套剧情 08

大仓沿着安田的脖颈一路舔弄着，安田攀着大仓的肩膀，先是细细地喘息，不一会儿便急促起来。情欲很快被点燃了。

  
褪去彼此的衣物，大仓的手在安田的胸前腰间游走。捏住安田微微挺立的乳尖，用手指把它揉搓得更加红艳挺立，引来安田的不满：“嗯……喂……戏里可……没有这段……”

  
大仓笑着衔住安田被快感支配的微涨着的口中来回晃动的小舌，说，“这是给我们编剧大人的特殊服务～”

继而又用舌头照顾刚刚被忽略的另一边红樱。刺激得安田挺起身，却又把乳粒更加送进了对方的口中。

  
分开安田的双腿向下身抚摸。安田的性器已经半勃，用手指套弄几下便很快就完全挺立起来。脱下裤子让小家伙暴露在微冷的空气里，没什么犹豫，大仓立刻吞进了口中。用舌头转着圈舔舐着血管，又用舌尖来回刺激铃口。安田的小腿已经因舒服的发麻而轻微痉挛颤抖。大仓故意吮吸发出更大的水声，听得安田耳根发烫。但湿热的口腔却像有什么魔法吸引他不断向里深入。大仓收紧嘴巴嘬着那根，加快了速度，安田很快便泄在他口中。

  
交换了一个带着自己味道的吻。安田起身去拿润滑。

  
他又把大仓推到放平在床上，自己则调换了个位置。头朝向床尾，把屁股露给大仓。

  
对着大仓一点一点开拓自己的后穴太过刺激，不一会爱液便沾了满手。看得大仓也忍不住加入了两根手指帮帮他。两人的手指一前一后错位地抽插。

  
69的姿势当然嘴上也没闲着。他一口含下大仓的硕大，顶得都有些干呕。  
大仓马上心疼地说“yasu你不必！”  
但紧接着一个深喉，大仓瘫软在床上。一想到安田的嘴正久违的包裹着自己，大仓不一会便在安田的嘴里深深浅浅的抽插起来。吞不下去的地方，安田就用一只手帮他套弄着根部，照顾着囊袋。

但大仓不想就这么直接交代在安田的嘴里。他拉起安田把他按回床里。两只胳膊架起安田的双腿挽在臂弯里。不再多做等待，已经硬得不行的肉棒几乎是整个撞进安田被手指开发得汩汩流淌蜜汁的穴口，一冲到底。  
空虚瞬间被填满的安田立刻发出动听的呻吟。

肉壁争先恐后地吸附上来，大仓抵着内部的凸起碾磨，每一次都找准了向那敏感点肏去。每一下都肏得那么深，深到安田甚至可以用身体感受出大仓阴茎的形状。

  
安田抚摸着大仓为了角色而锻炼出的紧实的臂膀，又用手指游走过巨大的胸肌，和八块腹肌，爱死了这bakibaki的感觉。看着帅气的大仓在自己身上努力耕耘就觉得格外满足。这令他有些痴迷。

  
大仓却以为安田居然在这个时候居然还有力气走神，于是提起他的双腿驾到肩膀上，换了个更加垂直的角度，让安田的腰整个悬空，更方便他从上至下地带着重力直接肏入。  
安田被操得求饶，不住的说“太快了…小忠…好舒服……慢一点……我不行了……”  
但真当大仓慢下来换了九浅一深的玩法，安田又忍不住自己上下挺腰套弄，带着哭腔求大仓不要停，再深一点啊，不要停……还要……

  
安田微眯着双眼，享受着这一场愉悦至死的欢爱。朦朦胧胧间，却看到大仓不知道拿了什么。等他瞧仔细了，才发现居然是手机！

  
“小忠……嗯你在……干嘛……”

  
大仓拿着手机，正对准两人交合的穴口，清晰地记录下自己的阴茎是如何在那蜜穴进进出出，安田粉红的嫩肉又是如何随着抽插被一次次带着翻出又操进去。爱液堆积在那里被摩擦出绵密的白沫，一些飞溅出来的体液甚至溅到镜头上。

  
他又把拍摄切换到自拍模式，把屏幕翻转给安田，迫使他去看屏幕里的此刻正荒淫地享受着性爱的自己。  
安田害羞地别过脸，却被大仓扣着下巴转回来。

大仓把手指插进安田被肏得合不拢的嘴里搅动，几乎是一插进去就被小舌自然而然地附上纠缠起来。模仿着肉棒在后穴的动作在嘴里进进出出，带出安田银丝般的唾液。  
“睁开眼看看啊，yasu。不要害羞。”说着又加快了抽插的速度，企图能够录下更多安田的叫床声。  
此时，画面里的安田正努力地扒开自己的臀瓣，承受着大仓一次次的侵入，汁水四溅。  
他被撞得起起伏伏，眼睛都失了焦点。哪里还有力气理会。不一会，仅凭着后穴的插入便再一次达到了高潮。

  
大仓记录下安田被插射的那一刻便心满意足的丢下手机，开始全心全意地最后冲刺。急促地喘息着将热流送进安田的最深处。并不急于抽出，而是堵着穴口让它完全灌满。直到两具身体完全合二为一。

从高潮中逐渐恢复过来。安田推一推还赖在自己身上的大仓。感受到埋在体内的肉棒又有了抬头的趋势。

“喂，你明天打算演得这么认真吗？那我可要生气了哦。”安田假装吃醋地说道。

“笨蛋。当然是只对你认真。”

说完便就着插入的姿势把安田翻了个身。抵着敏感点的碾磨又带出一阵吟哦，大仓掐着安田的细腰把他摆弄成弓着背的姿势方便后入。

这一次放慢了动作，扶着腰身一下下楔进去。但安田却对此并不满足。

他悄悄一点一点前后摆弄起腰肢，用蜜穴吞吐着大仓的巨物。

大仓看懂了安田的心思却只觉得他傻得可爱。明明自己什么都能看到，他却还要做这些小动作。于是还是故意按照放缓的节奏插入。

  
得不到满足的安田委屈得只能将腰肢摆弄得越来越快，“小忠动一动啊……给我……都给我……”  
“给你什么？”大仓故意逗他。再深深的挺入一下。  
可安田还是害羞，摇着头说不出更淫荡的话。  
明明身体充满着饥渴嘴上却仍是无比清纯的安田让大仓觉得更加可爱了。

他随着安田后穴吞吐的节奏，在他的小穴快含满肉棒的时候撞上去，一下子进入到了前所未有的深度。  
“好深！啊……太深了……要坏掉了……”立刻便撞出安田的呻吟。  
几次之后，安田明明一开始还支撑在床上的双手，现在也快没了力气，换成手肘支撑着。这让屁股翘得更挺了。  
大仓掐着安田的臀瓣，加快速度，开始了更多的索求……

酣畅漓漓过后，安田抚摸着大仓的腹肌，说，  
“我真怀疑你这几年是去拍GV出道去了……怎么花样那么多……”  
大仓笑着打开刚刚用手机拍的视频，里面立刻传来安田的呻吟。

  
“我觉得你也挺合适……要不咱俩一起不露脸出道吧？”  
“滚！”


End file.
